


【Drarry】摄神取念

by SoloistSymbiosis



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloistSymbiosis/pseuds/SoloistSymbiosis





	【Drarry】摄神取念

黑发沾着汗气交织在枕头上，湿漉漉的手指从发间穿过稍稍施力攥紧了，Harry被强迫着抬高了下巴呻/吟一声，随后被吞没在身上律动的人微咸的薄唇里。  
“Harry~Harry~Sweetie~”金发级长在他耳边呢喃着叫他，带着情/欲的嗓音仿佛说着情话，加快了动作。  
“Love,你里面……”

No！No!!!别再继续下去了！  
Harry几乎用尽意志和魔法发起抵抗。  
“啊！”入侵的魔法被抵御出大脑，Harry恢复清醒后红着脸大口喘气，他不敢抬头看Snape那张刚刚经历自己和他最得意的学生的性/爱回放而像吃了鼻涕虫一般的铁青脸色。  
“今天就到这吧。”黑发教授的声音干巴巴的。  
Harry缓过神来，压抑着被窥破隐私的尴尬和愤懑抬脚就走。  
在走到门口的时候，他听到了那讨人厌的魔药大师再次开口：“收起你那些幼稚的心思，如果你不想害了Darco，就好好把你那些所谓的隐私埋在脑子里。”  
Harry浑身一颤，握紧了拳头。

Draco是在级长寝室找到自己的恋人的。  
Harry靠在浴池边，盯着水面上的粉色泡泡发呆，“啵—”泡泡炸开，一双修长好看的手从他光裸的后背抚上滑到肩膀最后停在胸前，将他整个人圈进怀抱。  
被熟悉的气息包裹，Harry叹了口气，抓起那人沾湿的手掌放在脸上蹭了蹭。  
前段时间Harry在睡梦之中无意识入侵了那个人的意念，两者的联系让救世主和教授们都很紧张，校长安排了Snape对男孩进行大脑封闭术的训练。  
“怎么了？Harry.”金发Slytherin看着打蔫儿的男孩无意识的撒娇，扯了袍子下了水。  
丝毫不在意被浸湿的衬衫裤子，Draco将黑发脑袋揽到肩头：“是不是Professor欺负你了？”他伸手刮了一下男孩皱起的鼻尖。  
“不…没有…”Harry喃喃。  
Draco挑了挑眉毛，诧异帮Snape说话的恋人。  
“他说的对，Draco.”贴着湿透的布料让Harry觉得不舒服，他伸手解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣。  
“嗯？”Darco抚上男孩的黑发。  
“我会害了你，”Harry解开了胸前的第二颗扣子，手指顿了顿，然后去解第三颗，“那个人…如果我没有做到…我无法保护你…如果他知道…”  
衬衫的扣子被完全解开，Harry的肩膀开始颤抖，他的手仿佛脱力一般砸进水里。  
爱人断断续续的语句和失神的状态激得Draco心疼，他摸着男孩的脸哄到： “别怕，Harry,我会保护好自己…我发誓…”  
“不，Draco，我们还是分…”  
“Harry Potter!你敢说出口试试！“Draco尖叫着打断，失态地将Harry箍进怀里，力气大的吓人。  
Harry被Slytherin的怀抱勒得生疼，回过神来望进那双惊怒的灰眼睛。  
意识到自己说了什么话的Gryffindor慌乱起来，他红了眼睛回抱紧被刺伤的恋人拼命道歉：“对不起，Draco，对不起，我不知道怎么了，我从来没有想要和你分…啊！”  
肩膀被人狠狠咬上，疼得Harry张大嘴巴，无法继续说出那个词。他任由Slytherin在他肌肤上啃咬，将手指插入那人的金发，一遍遍安抚着。  
“我生气了，Harry，”Draco 舔了舔那整齐的牙印，很是满意：”做为惩罚，我来帮你。”  
“？什…”  
“Legilimency！”  
“！”

“Hermione，你有准备好圣诞礼物嘛？给Ron…well，我的意思是你们现在也是一对了…”  
褐发女巫看着结结巴巴的救世主，咳嗽一声假装正经的开口：“Maybe…一场Sex?”然后看到被逗得满脸通红的Harry失声大笑。  
把那个讨人厌的侵犯感赶出脑海，Harry喘着气扶着金发级长的肩膀，他发现不知什么时候已经跨跪在Draco腿上，抬起的臀缝里是扩张的手指，缓缓抽出，扶在腰上的手掌放开，失去支撑的救世主跌入水中。  
被撑开的肿胀感让Harry闷哼，眯着眼睛看着耍流氓的Slytherin级长，那人挺了挺腰假笑道：“看来我真得感谢那位Granger小姐。”  
Harry也想起两人的初夜红了脸，然而事后他才得知Ron得到了的圣诞礼物仅仅是一条围巾而已。  
救世主有些恼羞成怒了，瞪着金发恋人，Draco则是上下其手挑了挑眉：“不会就这么放过你的，Sweetie.”  
同时失去体力和隐私的救世主被做晕在了池水里，醒来的时候趴在金发Slytherin的背上走在长廊里，身上披着绿边的巫师袍，他缩了缩手臂环紧了恋人的脖子，歪头看了看朦胧的月亮。  
Harry打了个哈欠，把脑袋埋进白衬衫的领子深吸了一口气：“Draco…”  
“嗯？“听到爱人呼唤的男孩偏过头和他蹭了蹭脸。  
“Legilimency…”

救世主看到了一个古老而庄重的庄园，他的金发恋人站在巨大的落地窗前，旁边的书桌和地上散落着一大片纸鹤，每一只的翅膀上都写着Harry Potter.


End file.
